Drench (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Decepticon Hydrotrooper. For the Autobot Color Changer from 2099, see Drench (Autobot). Drench is the kind of bot that will steal a miner's energon credits, or tie a firecracker to a glitch mouse's tail (to be fair, the pea-brained 2009 Autobots is just asking for that last one). He's not so pleasant, though, when he's in a bad mood. Cross him, he'll take a terrible revenge. Fortunately, this mean-spirited, foul-tempered bully is not very brave. Oh, he's certainly willing to blast limbs off Empties with his high-pressure fluid cannon, but if their friends show up to help, Drench is sure to change to his speedy vehicle mode and flee back to his safe desk job, where he can push his subordinates around with impunity, as the short-tempered tyrant of the Decepticon coordination department. Everyone hates him and, this being the Decepticons, it's likely he would've "accidentally" tripped into the Smelting Pool if not for one thing — he can coordinate units of Decepticons with incredible efficiency. He's an indispensable part of the Decepticon war machine, meaning you'll have to lump it when he sticks your head down the bog. Were this office bully to meet the youthful Autobot nerd (also from 2099) who shares his name, the results would be familiar to anybody with school experience. Most likely they'd involve a waste-disposal unit. History to be added Powers & Abilities Decepticon Deluge= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Racing car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Driving' *'Skilled Racer' *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Average intelligence Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Racing car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Water cannon': can actually spray all sorts of liquids at high pressure & speeds. *'Neutron assault rifle' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Hydrotroopers members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Acidic Slime Category:Entertainment class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters